


Sssssssnake passssss

by Aluukin



Category: Snake pass
Genre: Gen, Nawak lennon show, This Is STUPID, kind of cute, too many lame punch, way too many "s" and "c" and "x"
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluukin/pseuds/Aluukin
Summary: Dans le nawak lennon show, Bob lennon a donné à Nouille et Doodle une histoire, une histoire magnifique, prétexte à tant de jeux de mots douteux que je met au défi quiconque de ne pas vouloir la pourssssssuivre.





	Sssssssnake passssss

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est stupide et un peu cute, si quelqu'un échoue là un jour, au moins ça existe... ^^  
> Rien n'est à moi :)

Aujourd’hui, en empruntant le portail magique, Schnek devait atterrir dans un des lieu où il nourrissait le plus d’espoir pour sa quête personnelle : les Bambous Baguettes. Il y eu un flamboiement de lumière bleue, et il se retrouva avec Doodle, enroulé sur une plate-forme étroite mais stable, surmontant une mer de brume ou de nuages à perte de vue. La structure s’étendait au dessus de sa tête, avantageusement placé pour lui permettre de serpenter vers les hauteurs. 

Alors qu’il restait immobile, prenant la mesure de son environnement, Doodle s’éloigna un peu de lui, l’air ravi. 

« Ça c’est un endroit pour les oiseaux, je peux sentir le vent dans mes plumes ! » pépia le colibri, les yeux mis clos, ravi. 

« Le quoi ? » 

« La brise Nouilles, la brise. » précisa l’oiseau avec une rapidité forgée par l’habitude. 

Schnek s’enroula un peu plus étroitement sur lui même sur la dalle tiédie par un soleil timide. 

« Oh oui, la brisssse… Ca doit être agréable pour toi qui a le ssssang chhhhaud. » Il laissa retomber sa tête et ses paupières ; et laissa échapper un soupir. 

« Oui, ce n’est pas comme tout ces endroits affreux, je veux dire ; monsstrueux, que nous avons traversé avec la lave et les charbons ardents

« Les quoi ? » 

Doodle pris un petit temps de réflexion, faisant claquer rythmiquement son bec. 

« Le basalte fondu et les braises. » 

« Oh oui, les tissssssons et les essssssscarbilles ! Schnek voit. » confirma-t-il, satisfait. 

Doodle fit une pause, interloqué. Le vocabulaire de Nouille était une éternelle source d’étonnement pour lui. 

Le serpent continua : « Mais moi j’aimai bien ççça, la doucceur, pour mes osss ssouples et ssssollicccités. » 

« Oui, je sais, je sais mais tu étais impatient de venir ici aussi, non ? » Doodle se rapprocha de Nouille alors que le serpent commençait à se déplier, à l’assaut de la branche de bambou la plus proche, un air de détermination pure sur le visage. 

« Oui, pour pouvoir disssssscerner le ccciel. » 

« Oh, c’est vrai que cet endroit est vraiment très ouvert sur l’atmosphère, c’est sans doute pour ca que je m’y sens aussi bien. Mais c’est aussi assez dangereux, tu sera à découvert Nouille » 

« A découvert ? Mais je n’ai pas fait d’invessssstissement foncccier ou fissscaux, et nous posssssédons notre maissson emsssemble. Ce beau nid sssspaccieux » Nouille et Doodle émirent simultanément un soupir rêveur. 

« Tu digresses, Nouille. Et je ne voulais pas dire à découvert comme ça, je voulais dire exposé. Aux corbeaux. Promet moi que tu n’irai pas en provoquer, en agacer un tout seul, Nouille ! Tu n’es pas assez fort pour les tuer à mains nues ! » s’écria Doodle avec une petite voix aigues au débit rapide, paniqué. 

« Oui, oui je le sssssais, je n’ai ni de dexxxxtre ni de gauche, aucune palucccche. Mais je serai précautttttioneux, je te l’attesste et je te le ccccertifie. De toute facon, ce n’est pas pour le corbeaux qui je ssssuis icccci mais pour voir le cccciel » fit Nouille, rassurant. 

« Mais pourquoi tu veux voir le ciel, Nouille, tu es un Schneeeek, c’est dangereux - hasardeux et risqué, pour toi de ne pas pouvoir serpenter calmement sur le sol. ! » s’alarma Doodle.

« Ccc’est parcce que ma maman m’a dit que les morts allaient au cccciel. En plussssss, les pédopssssssychiatres, ils sssont aussssi nos antagonissstes, nos adverssssaires, nos oppossssants. Et ils viennent de l’essspaccce, ccc’est à proxxximité des immenssssssitées ccccelesste. » argumenta Scneck. 

« C’est les pédonazis, Nouille » corrigea Doodle sans conviction, émus par la quête sans relâche de Nouille pour retrouver sa famille, sauvagement assassinée ; pour lui rendre les derniers hommages. Lui ne faisait que suivre ce serpent au cœur noble, contre l’ordre établi dans la nature de l’opposition entre les reptiles et les aviaires, envers et contre tous. 

Doodle réussi à soutenir suffisamment son ami pour lui éviter une chute si grande qu’o nne voyait pas ou il tomberait. 

« Je prossssspecte les pièccccces pour leur chhhhhair, mais je veut aussi apaissssser leur esprit, donc je me ssssuis dit que j’allais chhhhherchhhher dans le ccccciel » expliqua Nouille.

« Oui Nouille, je te soutiendrai, je te soulèverai toujours. » assura l’oiseau. « Mais, Nouille, tu ne dois pas oublier les couilles, pour chasser les corbeaux ! » 

« Les quoi ? » Demanda Snchek en se hissant plus haut en s’enroulant périlleusement autour une branche mobile. 

« Serre bien fort Schek ! » recommanda Doodle en voletant à coté de son compagnon. 

« Oui, oui ne t’inquiète pas Doodle, je ssssuis un bon Schneeeck » Il se jeta sur une plaque magique gravé du symbole du serpent. Une lumière bleu l’entoura, et il lui sembla qu’elle était un peu plus mystérieuse, un peu plus spirituelle que d’habitude. 

« Tu disssssssais que je ne devais me sssouvenir de quelque chose pour assssssaillir les corbeaux, mais j’ai oublié.. » son visage se fit confus, ses yeux vides. 

« Les couilles Nouille ! » 

« Les quoi ? » 

« Les, euh, les sphères ! » 

« Tu veux dire les pièccces ? Mais elles sssssont plates, écraséééess » 

« Non, non, les choses bleues » 

« Bleu ? » 

« Azur Nouille ! » 

« Ccca ne ssssert à rien Doodle, les Schneck ne percccoivent pas les coloratttttttions ni les pigmentattions. » 

« Oh. Les Balls » 

« Les ballzzzz ? Mais pourquoi tu parles en anglais Doodle ? Je ne ssssssaissssi pas du tout les langues anglossssssaxxxones » 

« Les tesssticules Nouille »

« Ah oui, je vois ! Les testicules… Je suis un bon Schneck, je sais qu’elles sssont absssolument esssenttttielles pour renversssssser les corbeaux » 

Et il accomplit son devoir en collectant toute les couilles bleues, et garda précieusement toute les pièces.  
Guidés par les puissants rayon de lumières qui se dressaient à l’horizontal à partir de l’étroite colonne de terre et de branche de bambou, il récolta tout les joyaux du Chaos, et les transporta tout en haut du monde, ou Doodle activa les couleurs dans les piédestals.  
Il s’avança vers la rayonnante lumière blanche avec un soupçon de regret : il avait cru sentir des présence dans les plaques magique gravées sans vraiment réussir à les saisir.  
Peut être n’était il pas monté assez haut, pas assez haut pour toucher le ciel ? Mais c’était le lieu le plus haut du monde, et il avait poussé tout les leviers, appuyé sur tout les interrupteurs, récupéré tout les objets, il avait fait tout son possible. 

Il effaça les regret de son esprit, et serpentant fièrement jusque dans l’épaisse lumière blanche. 

Là, il sentit aussi clairement que si elle était à coté de lui la présence de sa mère, l’enveloppant d’amour et de fierté, avant de s’évanouir, apaisée. 

(Doodle le retrouva dans leur nid, endormi, enroulé étroitement autour d’une chaussure, une charmant botte d’un vert curieusement chatoyant.)


End file.
